Dreams of an Invisible Man
by Illusions
Summary: One letter, that's all it takes to bring one's life tumbling into chaos... (Minako and Alan story) PLEASE R/R!
1. A Gasp of Horror

This is my first long chapter about Mina…. Urm, meeting Alan. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE WRITE A REVIEW!!!! Arigato! Um… by the way, on some characters I wrote their English names instead… gomen about that… -.-  
~Raven  
  
Mina sat, watching the boats go away. Her hair fanned in the breeze, and she breathed in the fresh air. She felt horrible and torn. "I am the goddess, Venus… of love and beauty." She whispered softly. "Yet, Venus has no love at all… in spite of all these things oh I was so close, I was so close! Oh Alan, Alan, Alan…" She murmured his name like a prayer, closing her eyes. The air slightly lifted her, and swirled her golden hair. She bent over, and threw a single white carnation into the water. "Goodbye… Alan. Goodbye. I will always love you… forever."  
  
Mina remembered that scene so easily, she could run that scene over and over in her head. She often thought that she should have stayed, but a constant reminder of Serena and Raye screaming told her that she did the right thing. "My place is with the sailor scouts. Alan and his girlfriend were just… humans. I put their lives in danger… I did the right thing to leave them." She did the same thing she did a few years ago, and dropped a white carnation into the water of the bay. All of the inners knew that this was the day she needed to be by herself. So she had all the time she needed. She slowly walked to the front of the shrine and bent her head in prayer. "Please let them both… be happy and… well." She wished feverishly. Little did she know, what was happening in London.  
  
"Honey, you have to live. We need you." Alan bent over his lover's head and placed a cool hand on it. "You know I won't survive… I can feel it." She looked him in the eye and tears formed. "Alan- I" Alan placed a finger to his lips. "Hush… you're going to make it." "No I'm not." She gave a slight cough that shook her. "I want to give you my death wish, Alan. You owe me it." Alan nodded. "What?" "I want you to-" She coughed harder, and a slight trickle of blood rose to her mouth. "Alan, find our best friend… find Mina, oh god… tell her I'm dead… dear Mina… I know she could have lived from that fire. I know… why she left. Oh dear Alan, Mina is the only one who can fill up your heart with her dreams. Not of love, but of friendship. She's the only one… who knew me as you did. Promise me, Alan… pro-" She coughed harder, and shook, shivering. Alan didn't know what to believe. Mina? Alive? "No way," he thought. "How do you know?" He then said. "I know my sources, love." "Do you know where she is?" "In… Japan. That's all I found of the Sailor Venus files. She is the only Sailor Venus, Alan. No other person can replace her role. Find her… and tell her… no. Give her this… and DON'T read it. Promise me you'll find her and you won't read this letter, sweetheart. Promise me." "I promise." Alan took the letter from her hand and felt no urge to read it. "Don't give it to her in person, Alan. Put it in her… mailbox. Please. She'll run away again. Don't let her, Alan." "I won't. I'll put it in her mailbox, as you want me to. But why would she-" "Alan, I feel faint… I'm going to die, love. Hold my hand… thank you, Alan. I'll never forget you… never, Alan. Keep your promise to me… you owe me it. I love you, I love you, I love you…" Her hand fell, limp in his hand. Tears sprang to his eyes. "No… oh no…. it can't be!! Honey, open your eyes… open your eyes… speak to me… no!" Alan sobbed, pulling his love to his arms. "I love you too, I love you too, I love you too…"  
  
"Mina, are you alright?" Raye knew Mina pretty well, and with her psychic abilities, could sense her sadness. "Mina… if you need to talk… I'm always here for you." Mina smiled, nodded and gave her a small embrace. "Thank you Raye… thank you." "You're welcome." Raye was slightly shocked. No one appreciated her or said "thank you" to her. Tears lined her eyes, and she hugged her tighter. "Thank you too." She whispered, even though she knew Mina couldn't hear her. Raye let go of her, patted her shoulder affectionatly, and saw her leave. Mina walked down the gravel path to her apartments and opened the door to it. Light danced about the room, but Mina felt even more glum. She played one of Michelle's duet cassetes that she and Amara gave her. It was so happy that she couldn't stand it. She played of of Michelle's solo performances that was extreamly sad and depressing. Mina lay on her pink and blue bunny bed and closed her eyes. "Why can't I let it go… why can't I?" She tried to shake off that picture that had been the cause of her sleepless nights. "Hello? Mina, it's me. Lita." Mina opened the door to see Lita grinning ear to ear with a basket full of warm chocolate chip cookies. "I knew that you… needed time alone, and I hope I didn't bother you… but chocolate chip cookies always cheer me up. So…" Lita trailed off. "Thanks a lot, Lita." Mina bit into a cookie and gave her a weak smile. "These are delicious, as always." Lita bursted with pride. "Well, I have to get going. Switch off that depressing music, open the curtains, and put a smile on your face, ok?" "I'll try." Mina watched Lita walk off, humming a tune from the oldies. She bit into another cookie and lay down again. "I want to forget… I want to forget!!!" Tears formed in her eyes and dropped, staining her cheeks with salt.   
  
Alan walked out of the airplane and smelt the polluted air. "Mina lives in this place? I can't believe that." He got his luggage and called for a taxi. When it appeared, he got it, and was relieved with airconditioning. "Thanks." "You're welcome." They drove off into his apartment that he got reserved. The taxi cab got his yen, and he jumped on the bed, and turned on the t.v. "Today's headline. A hideous monster saved… as usual from Sailor Moon and her swad." "Sailor Moon? What the… oh, Mina right next to her! But it couldn't be her… I must find her immediately." Alan got up, and headed to the police station which was a few blocks away. "Yes? Have you come to file a report? Or a complaint?" A stocky man with a pipe in his mouth asked. "Er… no. I've come to find an address." "Who's?" "A girl named Mina… long blonde hair, blue eyes." "Hm… why do you want to know her address?" "I am… her boyfriend." The words came out of Alan's mouth quickly. "And… I'm supposed to pick her up, but I lost her phone number… so I've come to see if the police would know." "Well, yes. Have a seat." Alan sat down. "Let me find it… here it is! Mina… 4566 NE 44 place… apartment number B5. Written that all down? Good. Do you want her phone number too? Alright. 655-3496." "Thank you very much sir." "You are very welcome." Alan gave a slight nodd and went out of the double doored entrance. "Ah, Mina. So you're hiding here, eh? Alright. Here I come! Oh yeah… the letter…"Alan fished it out of his pocket. He walked to the apartment door, and felt an urge to knock. He hadn't seen Mina for years! But he put it in front of her door, rang the doorbell and ran into the bushes that was near the doorway.   
  
Mina heard the noise. "Raye…" She said, shaking her head. She got up, still in her summer blue dress that had no sleeves, and opened the door. She walked out, looked from side to side. "Raye, stop hiding!! Or is it Serena? Serena, I don't like your tricks!!! Oh." She stepped on the letter got off of it. Mina picked it up, stared at it, and her arms started shaking. "Oh my god… oh my god…. It can't be her… oh no… no way!!" Mina struggled to open the envelope, and took out the letter. It was printed in perfect letters. "It IS her…" Mina murmured. She sat on the doorstep and started reading.  
Dear Mina,  
I hope you remember me. I know you didn't die Mina. When this letter gets to you… you will know that I am dead. I am so sorry for causing you pain… by loving Alan. I couldn't help it. He is still alive and is nearby… I told him to do this as a death wish. I know he wouldn't fail. I know you loved him. You are the only one who can mend his heart from my death. Please be good to him as I tried to be. I am sure he will love you back. I wish I visited you, Mina. I loved you like a sister. I hope you loved me that way too. Take care of my Alan… he needs you badly. I have missed you so much! I feel weak, I am sorry but I must not continue writing. Have a good life, Sailor Venus. And I know you will take care of my Alan.   
  
"No…. no!!!" Mina sobbed. "She couldn't have died! She couldn't have!" Her blue eyes grew tears again and they started to fall.   
  
Alan was watching her, and was falling apart himself. Mina looked… different. More mature and beautiful. Her blueberry eyes were raining tears, staining her cheeks. Alan wanted to go up to her and pat her head like he used to. But he couldn't bring himself to it.   
  
Mina folded the letter carefully, creasing it well, and closing it into her drawer. "She said Alan was nearby… oh god!" She ran out the door.  
  
Alan became still. He had to run… he had to! She must not find him. He crawled through the bushes and started running away from her eyes.   
  
Mina didn't see anything. Her head, tilted, had a puzzled expression on her face. "Alan," she whispered. Then she went back into her apartment and slept for the rest of the day… dreaming nothing.   
  
Mina woke up, refreshed, and the sun smiled on her. She didn't forget about what happened the day before, but she decided there was no point being tearful when there was a celebration at the park. She dressed in a white blouse and a red skirt. Mina winked at herself in the mirror and smiled. She had forgotten about Alan for a minute and walked to the park to meet her friends. "Hey, Lita!" "Hey!" Lita had come up with a basket her usual goodies, and they sat on a bench waiting for the others. "I bet Serena will come last!" Lita smiled and straitened her skirt. "Can't argue with that!" Mina smiled and they both laughed. Amy arrived and sat down too. "Hey, guys!" "Hi!" They all talked about the party at the park. "You know… I heard there is a great hidden section of this park. They say it is mysterious and no one can find it…" Amy trailed on. "Well, with our senshi power, we'll find it!" Mina raised her hand. "Yes!" Raye appeared clapped Mina's. Lita just smiled. Then Serena appeared, her face pinched. There were dark circles under her eyes, and she yawned. Raye laughed, and the others joined in. "Oh, you sleepy head! Were you awake all night eating potato chips and reading manga?" Raye scolded. "How did you guess?" This produced another glee of laughter from the rest of the group. Serena blushed bashfully. "I didn't mean to… I just started it, and couldn't stop!" The inners stopped laughing, and then laughed louder. "Hey, how about we all split up and take a good look at this park, ok?" Lita looked around and headed to one direction. Amy took another, and Raye took one that lead to a lake. Mina was left. She headed off through a small grove, and found a small bench to sit on. Alan was walking down a path that lead into it. "Hey, Mina!" Alan waved his hand. Mina knew that voice only too well. "No… no…" She turned around with the most scared expression on her face, and ran down the path. "Stubborn girl…" Alan murmured, and ran after her. He couldn't catch up though. Venus had enough training to keep in shape. Alan gasped for air and shouted for her to come. Mina was leaning against a tree near his, and tears ran down her face. Lita walked down that path and spotted her. "Hey Mina!" "Hush! Don't-" But it was too late. Alan had spotted them and had proceeded towards them. Lita knew him from his pictures and tried to leave. "Run, Venus…" Mina whispered. But the gaze on Alan's face rooted her to the ground, and she couldn't. Then her eyes widened and her legs started to work. She started running away, but Alan caught her, and backed her up to a tree. "Mina, it's been so long…" Alan gave her a small smile. "Go away, leave me alone… go away, leave me alone…" She whispered. "No." "Please…" "No, I won't. Tell me, Mina. Why did you leave?" Mina didn't say anything, and a tear formed in her eye and streaked down her cheek. "Let me go… LET ME GO!!!!!! Litaaaaa!" Lita appeared. "Leave my friend alone!" She did excellent battle techniques on Alan and threw him to the ground. She didn't want to hurt him, because he was Mina's friend. "Leave her alone." She growled, and she and Mina left. "You didn't… hurt him, did you Lita?" "No way." "Good. Thanks for saving my… life." "Welcome." "Mina… don't leave, Mina." Alan groaned and got to his feet. "Lit-" "Don't, please…" His eyes cut Lita strait to the heart, and she turned to Mina. "I… can't." "Mina, Lita, are you ok?" Raye appeared. "I heard a lot of noi- is that… who I think it is?" Mina nodded. "YOU STAY AWAY FROM HER!!! STAY AWAY!!!!! YOU KNOW HOW MUCH PAIN YOU HAVE CAUS-" Mina laid her hand on her mouth and told her the story in her ear. Raye nodded, her black eyes growing darker by the minute. "Mina, Raye, Lita!" Serena and Amy appeared. "Trouble." Serena glanced at Alan and then back at Mina. "BIG trouble." "We're on the case." They all split up, and Alan followed Mina. Mina was jumping over branches, dodging trees. "You've trained a LOT." "It's been a while." Was all that Mina revealed. "Venus Star Power!!!" "YOU, you demon! You hurt our friends, and we hurt you! We are the sailor scouts!" "Sailor Venus, with the power of beauty and love!" Mina jumped into the clearing, her hair rippling in the sun. "Sailor Mars, with the power of fire!" Sailor Mars appeared, her black eyes reminding Alan of Raye. "Sailor Jupiter, with the power of lightning and thunder!" Sailor Jupiter appeared, with muscular air. "Sailor Mercury, with the power of water!" Mercury appeared, with elegance. "And… I, Sailor Moon, fighting for peace and justice!" They all lined up. "We are the sailor scouts!" The demon looked like a fish, it's eyes bulging and looking like it was going to throw up. It started attacking with chunks of ice. Jupiter, Venus. Mars, and Mercury jumped away. Sailor Moon stayed firm. "Moon Scepter, Elemination!" The attack did nothing. "Mars fire ignite! Jupiter, thunder crush!" Nothing happened. The monster did a huge attack against them and they fell in a heap. "No!!!" Venus cried. Her anger created a new attack. "Venus love chain!!!" A long strand of hearts appeared in her hands. "Encircle!" It wound around the monster before he could do anything. While the chain hit him in place, the monster was loosing strength. Jupiter and the others got up. Sailor Moon was hurt, and Tuxedo Mask held her while they watched the rest of the battle. "Jupiter Thunder! Mars fire ignite! Mercury ice bubbles! Venus… Cresent beam smash!" With all the four attacks combined, the monster turned into ash. Venus and the other jumped into the bushes and untransformed. Alan was looking at the ash, spellbounded. So this was where the monsters hid from London! They seemed to have gained more power too. "Hey, Mina!" But Mina was no where to be found. "Mina!!" His voice echoed through the trees. Rei came near him and patted his shoulder. "Are you ok?" "Yeah, fine." "The waves from those attacks can be dangerous. You shouldn't have stayed so close." "How would you know." "Mina. Look, I'm sorry… for acting like a brat when I first saw you… you have no idea how…-" "It's ok. Where is Mina?" "I know where she is, but I won't tell you. She needs time alone. It has been a shock to her finding out that her best friend has died, and the other one just came for a visit. So, please don't track her down for a day. Please. I know Mina well enough-" "I knew her well too! I knew her better then yo-" "Then tell me why she left, Alan. I know, so do the others. We don't want her to leave again. We need her, as part of the team- I mean, friends group… you know." Alan was suspicious. "I am going to find her." "NO you will not! Hotsinko Magnamortanali Sentavostayes!" Rei's hand glowed and she placed it on his arm, giving him a curse. "If you touch Mina, you will be thrown back. I didn't want to do this to you, my curses aren't very pleasant." Rei walked away, her black hair swaying in the breeze. Alan touched the same place she touched him on the arm, and felt a huge wave of energy throwing him back. "Shoot, I should have kept my mouth shut." He thought. "Mina… come back! I need you…" He walked back to his apartment and climbed to his room. Alan sat down on the bed, and turned all of the channels. "Sailor Scouts did it again! Here is our close up view!" The tv screen showed a flash of red light, but when Alan played it back after recording it, he saw the back of a girl with black hair. "Rei…" Then from that same area sprang out Sailor Mars. "So, Rei. I know your secret." Then he did the same thing for the others and found out Sailor Moon was Serena, Sailor Mercury was Amy, and Sailor Jupiter was that powerful girl, Lita who threw him to the ground in an attack. Alan sighed. "Team… that's what Rei meant. I know now… the monsters from London came to find sanctuary in Japan, but were met with a greater challenge." Alan switched off the t.v. and lay on his bed. Then the doorbell rang. Alan opened it and found Rei standing there, her black eyes getting darker and darker. Then they turned normal, to his surprise, and she finally spoke. "So you know now, don't you? You must keep it a secret, it is up to us to save this world and this galaxy." Rei turned to leave. "Wait!" Alan pleaded. She turned around. "How did you know I found out you were… Mars?" Rei didn't blink. "I have certain powers that I can use without transforming. Telepathy, and other psychic things are some of them." Then she left. Alan closed the doors, and another knock came. He opened it. There stood Lita, Sailor Jupiter. "Stay away from Mina… she's weak. I mean it." "What? What happened?" "Since you know our secret, I guess I'll fill you in. After using a new power, that person who used it would become weak for an hour. I beg you to stay away from her." "I can't go near her if I wanted to." Alan replied, pointing to a hex mark on his arm. Lita smiled for the first time he had seen her. "That Rei, always has a solution for things." She smiled again, and left. Alan closed the door, waiting for another knock. Then it came, and he opened it again. There stood a tall man, dark and handsome, in the doorway. Alan couldn't believe his eyes. Could he be, Mina's boyfriend? "Why should you worry," he told himself. "She's just your friend." But that slash in his heart wouldn't go away. "Yes?" He said finally. "Stay away from her. I guess you know their secret now, don't you? Rei told me." Then he smiled. "Don't worry, I'm not her boyfriend. I'm Serena's." This man seemed pleasant, and Alan shook his hand. "Look, don't go near her. I'm being nice, because I always am. She's not as close to me as she is with the girls, but I would still like it if you do." Alan showed him his arm, and Darien grinned and shook his head. "Rei…" "Is she…?" "She's my best friend of the girls." Said Darien, still smiling. "Rei, get over here!" "What, Darien?" Rei showed up, and darkened when she saw Alan. Darien knocked her playfully on the head and Rei flinched. "Hey!" She pounced on him and knocked his head too. The both fell back laughing. "What was that for anyways?" Rei asked, smiling for the first time Alan had seen her. She was radiant in her own way, and Alan felt a need to hold her. A long glance fell between Darien and Rei, Rei smiled again. "Oh, that." She glared at Alan. "Did I get a little carried away?" She grinned in an evil way at Alan. "I, yes! What was up with that curse anyways, Rei?" Alan smiled back. Rei smiled again. "I think it was fit for the crime." Then Mina appeared, shaken and weak. "Rei, why are all you guys near here? Oh, no. You didn't tell him to… Rei!" "Wasn't my idea. Was Lita's." "Lita!" Lita bashfully came out. "Look, he is trying to track you down, AND now he knows our secret." Mina gasped and looked at Alan. Then her glance fell on his arm, and her eyes turned dark blue. "Rei…" "Oh, oh." Rei started running. Mina caught up, but couldn't catch her. "Darien… help!" Rei cried playfully. Darien blocked Mina, and Rei pounced into the trees. "Darien, you traitor!" Mina finally got past him and looked for Rei. "Rei, that was mean!!! You know I didn't want anybody to hurt Alan!" Rei came out, her hair tangled. "It was a barrier hex, Mina. You haven't been studying again." "I… I…" Rei grinned again. "Mina hasn't been studying!!! Hey, Alan, did you know her score for the last test?" She grinned. "No. What was it?" Alan enjoyed playing her game. "Mina got- ah!!!" Mina clamped her hand on Rei's mouth. "She got exactly 45 out of 100 questions. Isn't that sad?" Amy appeared with a book in her hand. "Amy!!!!!!" Mina was about to tackle her but Amy moved smoothly to the side and Mina got tangled in a blackberry bush. Alan started to laugh. "Mina, you're getting worse everyday! You should start studying!" Mina got up from the bush, her hair tangled and there were red streaks on her arms. "Alan, why you…" Mina ran to tackle him, but in the middle, she suddenly stopped. Mina put a hand to her head, swore, and was about to faint. Rei and Alan ran to Mina's aid, and she collasped in their arms. For some reason, the hex didn't work at that moment, or since Mina came into the circle. Rei had turned it off, and let Alan hold her and take her to his apartment. "Don't make her worse," she warned. Alan smiled, and with one swift motion, brushed a strand of her black hair from her forehead. Then he was gone, leaving Rei, her hand pressed to her cheek. "Alan… leave me alone." Tears came from her eyes and Rei ran back to the temple. She flopped on her bed and cried her heart out. "Alan, stay away from me!!! You are supposed to be with Mina, not me! I lost Darien, and I won't be heartbroken again! I won't! I won't!!!!" Rei screamed and pounded the mattress with her hands. "I still love Darien… he doesn't love me though… oh Darien, oh Darien, oh Darien!" Tears ran down her cheeks and Rei thought of a new song. She got a piece of paper and wrote it down.  
  
Why did you leave?  
My dearest friend…  
You brushed my tears,  
And left….  
  
Three words,  
I wanted to hear,  
One spoken one,  
That tore my heart …  
  
Goodbye… goodbye….  
My only love became the wind….  
Goodbye… goodbye…  
I will never forget him….  
  
Gone forever…  
My heart in pieces,  
He left me, shaken  
And walked away,  
  
His words unyielding,  
His mouth unspeaking,  
His eyes, not giving,  
He left me…  
  
Goodbye… goodbye…  
My only love became the wind…  
Goodbye… goodbye…  
I will never forget him….   
  
Goodbye…. Goodbye…  
My only love became the wind…  
Goodbye… goodbye…  
I will never forget him….  
  
Goodbye.  
  
Rei sang the words to herself, and felt a need to sing it to the world. She wrote it down again, and cried. Then she slept, her dreams, forgotten.   
  
Mina woke up, and the whole world blurred before her. "Oh, you're awake. Good. We need to talk." Alan appeared with some toast with jam. Mina ate with little appetite. "Do you promise to answer every question I ask you? And truthfully?" Mina didn't answer. "Mina…" "No." Mina shook her head like a stubborn child. "Mina, come on." Mina shook her head again and spoke in a soft hushed voice. "Some things are best to be left alone." "Well my questions aren't!" Alan raised his voice and Mina cringed. "Look, please answer one of them, ok?" "It depends." "These are the questions. 1. Why did you leave. 2. Why did you leave. 3. Why did you leave." "I won't answer that question." "Mina, please." "Alan. I won't." Mina put her slice of toast down. "Mina, if you don't tell me…" "Give it your best shot. I won't tell you." Mina looked at him with such innocence in her eyes that Alan felt himself cringe under her gaze. "Mina, it can't be that bad." "It is!" Mina screamed. Then she calmed down. "Alan, I really appreciate you taking me here and nursing me in your apartment, but I have to go." Mina stood up, and made her way to the door. Alan grabbed her, and whispered in her hair. "Mina, tell me." "NO!" Mina struggled and got loose. She ran all the way to her apartment, and slammed the door behind her. Mina sobbed, clutched the door behind her, and let the tears flow. "Help… help… anybody."   
Rei, a few blocks away, heard her plea, and she got up smoothly and dashed to her apartment. "Mina… oh Mina… are you ok? What did that idiotic guy do to you?" Rei gave her a friendly hug, and Mina clutched her and cried with all her might. "You know, it would help if we just sent him away. Look how much damage he's giving you!" Mina hugged her tighter. "No, no… this is nothing compared to what pain I've felt before." Rei nodded understandingly. She closed her eyes and rocked Mina back and forth. "I know how it feels, to lose someone you love, Mina. I know… I know." Rei closed her eyes and hummed her new song to herself. Mina heard it long enough to know that it was a new one. "Hey, Rei… can you sing me it?" Rei got a lump in her throat and she swallowed and sang the whole song. Mina wept and clinged to her. Rei soon found that her eyes were filled with tears too. "You know… the whole team has lost something important. Serena, her mother… Lita, her boyfriend… Me, everything… you, lost love… Amy,- well, she has a lot of things on her mind. Knowing that she's not beautiful or very interested in things girls usually like." Mina looked up at her and nodded. "But… what do you mean that you lost everything, Rei?" "He meant everything to me, Mina. Everything. But I know he never did love me… or care for me the way I felt for him. I wonder… if it's the losses that we have that brought us together. That made us want to achieve peace." Mina looked up at her with a tiny smile. "I think so. You know, Rei, I never thought you could be so… deep, nice… and mature like that." Rei raised her eyebrows and got the hint. "Why you little monkey…" She laughed, rumpled Mina's hair up, and started chasing her down the street. I'm always there for you…  
Alan saw the part where Rei rocked Mina back and forth. He suddenly felt like he had seen his love in another form. Except this one kept her soft side inside a hard metal shell. Somehow, Mina had a way of sawing the enterance open. Then he saw the tears in both of their eyes and wondered what they'd gone through together. Alan shook his head, but he couldn't get that loving picture away from his head. Rei and Mina's face stayed in his head for the rest of the evening.   
Rei couldn't catch up with Mina anymore and decided to stop looking for her. "It really felt good to talk about their losses. It almost felt like… like… I was holding my own baby." Rei thought and smiled. "Oh yeah, Mina is my baby's sitter in the future. They were both so much alike." Rei nodded to herself and sighed. She walked to the temple and decided to pray for Mina's broken heart.   
Mina somehow knew that Rei wasn't searching for her anymore. She walked to the park and lay down on the soft grass. Little did she know that Alan was right behind her. Rei had forgotten to activate the hex again, and Alan was free to follow her.   
Alan hid in the trees and watched as she laid her golden head on the grass and blissfully closed her eyes. "She is so beautiful," he thought. Then his eyes widened and he shook the thoughts away. "How would my lover feel if I suddenly fell in love again?" He thought angrily. The sky grew darker and rain started to fall. Alan flinched as a raindrop pounded his thin shirt. Then he looked to where Mina had sat, and found her running around and letting the rain soak her. Alan watched in awe as Mina did a beautiful dance in the rain, her golden hair cascading down her back. "She looks like… a goddess." Alan thought. Mina did. Her blue eyes sparkling with life, she threw up her head and stuck out her tongue like an anxious child. Thunder shook the sky, and Alan decided to leave. He dropped his coat by mistake into the bushes, and forgot to pick it up as he left.   
Mina never felt so happy since Alan had come to Japan. As the sun came out again, she noticed his jacket in the bushes and a jolt of electricity went through her. "Did he… watch me dance?" she thought. "I will never see his face again, not after what he saw." She told herself. She walked home wearing his jacket, and remmembering it's sweet scent of musk. Mina changed into her nightgown, wore Alan's jacket again, and went to sleep easily for the first time.   
Min awoke up, feeling refreshed and happy. She danced around the sofa, and made herself some breakfast. "Man, I burnt the toast again," she muttered. But she ate the toast with some butter and it tasted fine to her. Then she drowned it down with orange juice, and changed into a light summer dress. It was blue and white, with yellow flowers. Then she walked out of the door and headed for the park.   
"It's a beautiful day for laying in the sun, and sleeping in Darien's arms…." Serena yawned. Rei hit her lightly on the head so she would stay awake. "Don't be silly. This is a day to be outside!!!" Rei smiled. Amy rushed up to them, and her wide eyes showed that something was up. "My scanner showed some bad energy coming from the park!!!! REALLY bad energy!!! Stay away from it untill we have enough information about the enemy! Ok?" "O.K." "Good, Mina should be arriving shortly… and Lita can't make it, she has another… 'date'. She'll come later. I'd like you to arrive at the park tomorrow at dusk. Get a good nights rest." Amy rushed away, and quickly as she came. Serena stared at her blankly and sat on the grass. Mine came running, and started talking hurriedly. "Amy told me… we've got to find info, Scouts! Oh oh…" They could sense Alan coming down the path from them. "Lets go everyone." Rei motioned for the trees, and everyone jumped through the bushes and into a secret clearing.   
Alan looked through his binoculors at the birds. He loved birdwatching as his dad did. "Ah, a European Starling!" The small black bird chirped loudly and flew away, screeching. He started looking after it, and his eyes fell on the scouts through his binoculors. One of them pointed to him, and they all jumped through the bushes. Alan frowned. He wanted to speak to Mina and especially Rei, but why were they running away from him? He jumped through the same area and was faced with Amy.  
Amy saw Alan jumping through, and motioned everyone out of the area. Before she could leave, Alan was right in front of her, breathing heavily.   
"Where is Mina?" Alan gasped, and held the trunk of the tree for support. "I don't know." Amy pressed her lips tightly together and wouldn't say a word. "You DO know. I saw her and your friends jump right through these bushes. Don't tell me you don't know." Alan tried to go past her, but Amy was too quick. She quickly tied him to a tree and smiled. "Never mess with the Sailor Scouts, Alan." She smiled. Then she heard a voice in the distance call, "Jupiter Thunder!" and she gasped. "Lita!!! Oh no… I'll have to leave you here for a while." She ran through the clearing and transformed into Sailor Mercury behind a tree.   
"Don't you think that you can hurt us, you evil creep!" Sailor Moon shouted, and pointed her gloved fingers at all of the rest of the group. "You have FIVE powerful princesses against you!" "Haha! Weak Scouts, that is. You have NO power against me!" The monster started throwing black energy at them from no where and disapeared and reappeared in a different location. Soon the scouts were dizzy from watching him and sleep waves got to them and they fell asleep. All except Mercury. She was busily typing on her scanner, trying to predict where he actually was. Then she realized the truth. Mercury brought out her wand, and made a few swipes in the air to make it glow with Mercury power. The light sought out the beast, and he growled angrily. "Mercury…. Ice Bubbles!" The attack didn't freeze him, and the Monster started laughing.   
Alan, tied to the tree, knew that the beast was going to beat Mercury. He struggled loose of the tight bindings and ran towards her. "What are you doing? I thought you were tied to that tree!" Mercury motioned him to get away, but Alan shook his head. The monster let out a big roar, and a wave of energy came towards Mercury. "Watch out, Amy!" Alan blocked the attack, and fell. "No!! Alan!!! What have you done???" Mercury started healing him with her planet's crystal. "He needs medical attention…" she thought. Mercury placed him away from the area, so he wouldn't get hurt, and faced the monster again. The monster did an attack which threw a huge bomb towards Amy. "Shine Aqua Illusion!" The new attack made the bomb fly backwards and destroy the monster. Mercury deformed to Amy, and crumpled to the floor. Then she remembered Alan, hurt behind the tree. The scouts slowly woke up and gasped at Amy. "Amy! Are you ok? What happened?" They all started shouting. Amy motioned to Alan, and then fell unconscious. Lita carried her to her apartment, and Rei decided she and Mina would nurse Alan in her temple. "Come on, Mina." She said, and they both picked him up, and headed for the Shinto Shrine.   
Everything was blurry, and then Alan saw clear blue tearful eyes look down at him. "M-mina?" He asked. Mina nodded happily, brushing away her tears. Then Amy arrived, with a bowl full of cold water, and a washcloth. She started wringing out the water from the soaked cloth, and placed it gently over Alan's forehead. "You had a bad shock. I could have survived that attack easily. Alan, you made a big mistake about jumping in front of me like that. Don't underestimate our power." Amy lectured, and came back with a bowl of hot soup. "Eat this and have some wheat bread." She handed it to him, and Alan ate them quietly. Amy left him and Mina alone, stating that she needing a good swim. "Why did you do such a stupid thing, Alan?" Mina whispered. "You scared the heck out of me! Those blows can kill humans on contact! It would have if Amy hadn't used her crystal to heal you." Tears rose to her eyes. "I lost one of my best friends, and I won't lose the other one!" Mina sobbed, and left the room. Alan thought to himself. "Mina actually cared, she actually cared. But why? It's been so long, and she and I have changed a lot." Alan wondered. "Hey, it's not like I wouldn't be worried about her," He laid his head back on a pillow and closed his eyes. Soon, a melody was playing in the background, and he looked up, to see Mina, turning it down slightly. It was orchestra, and he admired her for being so thoughtful. "Thank you, Mina." Mina jumped up and turned around, her eyes slightly red, but well washed. "I-I thought you were asleep," she said apologetically. Alan shook his head. Mina came over to him, on an impulse. "Have a nice nap, Alan." She said, and pulled a blanket over him. Alan closed his eyes, but before he fell into a deep sleep, he felt warm lips press against his forehead. Then everything went black, and he was dancing with his dead lover in the snow.   
Amy loved the water, she danced in it, and did some exercises before she jumped in and swam the whole length of it. She remembered Michiru, with her aqua hair, smiling, and asking to race. Amy smiled at the memories. She did miss Michiru, she was the only person who really understood how she felt. But now all of the outer scouts were gone. Amy sighed and swam some more before getting out, and throwing on a towel. Then she smiled slyly to herself, and put it in her hair, just like Michiru had done. Amy giggled, and left, going back to her apartment. She found Alan asleep, and decided to go out, locking the door behind her.   
Rei opened the door to the room where Alan slept, and wondered where Amy was. She called her through her communication signal and got a response. "Amy, why aren't you here?" She demanded. "I recovered. I'm fine, Rei." Amy assured her. "You sure?" Rei frowned. "Totally. Keep an eye on Alan, ok?" Rei nodded. "Ok." She walked over to Alan, and looked down at him. Rei shook her head, and brought the cloth and water that Amy had pressed on his head. She wrung out the cloth in the luke warm water, and pressed it to Alan's forehead. Then she closed her eyes and said a prayer to help heal him.   
Alan slowly opened his eyes and saw the raven-haired beauty sitting in front of the cot, her eyes closed, and her mouth murmuring something he couldn't hear. "Rei," he whispered. Rei opened her eyes and looked at him. She smiled slightly and frowned. "Alan, you should lie down." He shook his head. "Rei, I wanted to tell you…" Her eyes widened and she backed up. Alan stood up and caught her wrist. "Why… are you hiding from me, Rei? Tell me." Rei's eyes filled up with tears. "Alan… I-" "-Hush… why are you crying?" Alan gave her a hug, and Rei sobbed in his shirt. "It's happening over again… I won't do it, I won't!!! Get away from me!" She pushed him away firmly and ran out the door, with Alan close behind her. He grabbed her from behind, and drew her to him. "What… happened? Tell me, please." He brought her inside the room and locked the doors behind them. Rei shook uncontrollably. "No… no…" "Tell me, Rei." "I still love someone else, Alan… leave me alone. I have no place in my heart for you." "That isn't true, is it? Your heart is empty." "That isn't true! Yes it is. I don't want to be hurt again." "Rei, I would never hurt you." "No. I would hurt someone else." Then Rei gasped and closed her lips tightly. "I m-mean that I couldn't love you when I love someone else." Alan still hung on to the old topic. "What do you mean, you would hurt someone else?" Rei finally had enough. "Get out of my house." She ordered, pointing to the door. "No." Was all Alan said. Then Rei smiled gleefully. Alan was surprised. "Chad? Dear Chad, come here." Chad arrived at the door, his hair slightly messy and his hands carrying a broom. "I have a little… mess. Can you…?" "It would be my pleasure." Chaz picked Alan up with immense strength and threw him out the door. Rei started laughing from the inside. Alan glared at her laughing face in the window, and trudged to Mina's apartment.   
Haruka and Michiru sat in Mina's apartment. She had called them, and they had nothing to do, so they stopped by. "And so… he's here." Mina concluded. Michiru smiled sadly and gave her a hug. Haruka patted her shoulder. Then the door opened swiftly, and Alan came through the doorway. The sight was something he was amazed and hurt at. Mina was laying her head on Michiru's lap, with Haruka sitting at her side, playing with some strands of her golden hair, but holding Michelle's hand at the same time. "Mina." At his voice, Mina gasped and stood up. Michiru looked up with startled ocean eyes, and then they turned ice-blue. She stood up with Haruka at her side. "Alan, I can explain." Mina pleaded. "So… looks like some people already replaced the Alan and 'she' (he couldn't bear to say her name)" "Alan, no one could replace her." "And who are these people???" "This is Haruka and Michiru, my very good friends." Haruka and Michiru had a very confused look on their faces. Michiru stepped in front. "It's nice to meet you." She held out one of her beautiful hands, and Alan hesitated to take it. It was easy to see that Michiru was trying to sew up any hurt that she had caused him. Then he took the hand and firmly shook it. As Michiru went back to Haruka's side, they exchanged glances and smiled at each other. Alan drew his breath out. So the man with hypnotising green eyes wasn't Mina's boyfriend at all. "Why should you care?" He thought again. But the wound in his heart wouldn't leave. Michelle winked at Haruka and she smiled knowingly. Their eyes laughed and decided to have a little fun. "Haruka… Michelle… don't you even dare." Mina warned. Amara winked, smiled jovially and wrapped one arm around Mina's waist. Then she pretended to whisper something in her ear and tickled her behind her back to make her laugh. Alan got another slash in his heart. Michelle was staring at him in a quiet way, and her eyes told Amara to stop. Amara withdrew her arm, and winked at Alan. Alan was taken back, and was speechless. Michelle started laughing. "Go ahead, honey, tell him." "Tell me what? That you're not Mina's boyfriend? I already know that from what Michiru said." Alan glared. Michiru laughed slightly harder. "Haruka… isn't my… BOYfriend, Alan." Alan's eyes widened, and he was speechless. "He… she… is… oh my god…." He started backing up. "Alan, don't have anything against them… please. They're one of my best friends." Mina pleaded, her blueberry eyes sinking into his. Alan nodded slowly and smiled. Then he held out his hand to Haruka. Haruka raised an eyebrow to Michiru, and then took the hand. Mina smiled happily. "I'm sorry, I was just shocked." Alan said apologetically. "We should be apologizing. Haruka and I always do this joke to every guy that knows me or some person next to us. It's really fun to see their expressions. I should have had my Kodak with me for yours." Michiru smiled. Alan smiled back. "So, Venus…" Haruka and Michelle's eyes widened and they looked at each other. "Ah, found you guys out. Which scouts are you two?" Haruka was still gaping at him, but Michiru got back her composure. "I am Sailor Neptune, and Haruka is Sailor Uranus. We are on a different mission right now, but just stopped by because Mina needed… our… help." Michelle nodded. "We have to be going now, we have some bad guys to catch." Haruka winked at Michelle, held a peace sign to Alan, and they both left, hands twined together. "They are pretty cool, huh?" Mina smiled. Alan didn't say anything, but watched as Michiru and Haruka drove away in their cool convertible, rippling in the hot sun. "What do you think of Alan?" Said Haruka to Michiru, as they drove away from the house. "He's nice." Then Michelle noticed the hurt expression on Haruka's face, and she shook her head. "I only like you, Haruka. Don't forget that!" Michelle smiled gently. Haruka's face was hidden by a shadow, and she didn't say anything. "Haruka." Michelle warned. Amara looked up at her and her green eyes darkened. "He is very handsome, isn't he?" "HARUKA!" Haruka slightly jumped. "I am sick and tired of you getting jealous of every guy that makes eye contact with me!" Haruka didn't say anything… but just drove on.   
  
  
Um.. I don't know why I added Haruka and Michiru into it. ^_^ they're too cool to leave out of a story. Um.. please write a review!!!! Arigato!   
~Raven  
  
PS if you don't like the chapter- PLEASE let me know. I would like to improve my writing; but don't flame me. Thankx!  



	2. Too much told...

"Mina, I am not going to leave you alone- you hear me?" Alan frowned. "I will keep asking you again and again until you tell me the truth! Why did you leave us?!? Why?"  
"You know what I am going to answer, Alan." Mina stared blankly at him.   
"Mina, please…"  
"No."  
"MINA!"  
"I said no." Mina whispered. "And I will never tell you… ever…."  
"If I read your letter, would I know?"   
"NO!" Mina regained her composure. "I would appreciate the fact that you are not someone that barges into personal things, Alan."  
"Mina, are you hiding something from me?"  
"Yes."  
"Why?"  
"Alan, we have both changed." There was a pained look in Mina's eyes, and she turned around and started pacing the floor with uneven footsteps.   
"WHAT WAS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?!?" Alan was getting sick of asking all the time.  
"WHY DO YOU WANT TO KNOW SO BAD?!?!" Mina flung her hair back and glared at him squarely.  
"WHY WOULDN'T I?!?" Alan took a deep breath, and let it out slowly. "Mina, she and I were your best friends. We were grieving for so long… thinking you were dead! How could you leave us like that? We would have understood if you had to go away! We would have!"  
"But you would keep track of me. You would know where I was…"  
"Mina, why didn't you want to know where you were?" Alan's troubled eyes looked into hers.   
"It is a reason which should not be told."  
"Mina, TELL ME."  
"Alan…"  
"Mina, why are you SO GOD DAMN AFRAID OF ME?!?"  
"I am afraid FOR you, Alan…"  
"What?!?" Alan frowned. Mina bit her lip. "I'm telling him too much…" she thought. "Well, I'll just tell him the half truth…"  
"Well? Why?" Alan's blue eyes darkened and met Mina's.   
"Alan, I knew that monsters of higher power were coming to Japan. I wanted to protect both of you… you would have wanted to help me. I knew that I had a weird power inside of me- but you guys don't. The monsters here attack with black energy- unlike in London, where they just try to punch you. I knew there were other scouts over here, and I knew that the monsters would grow stronger and stronger. If I told you guys where I was going, you would have risked your lives for me. But it would be in vain, Alan. The blows would kill on contact. That monster that you watched us fight- it was nothing. It was nothing compared to its master, which all of our powers must combine to an imperial power to beat it. You wouldn't be able to help. You would be in danger, and if both of you died… I would feel responsible, thinking that if I faked my death- both of you would have been safe… and wouldn't have died. To die from an attack is the worst way a human can die, Alan. My powers make it a little less painful, if it injures me- but to both of you, they would have been hell." Tears sprang to Mina's eyes and she turned away, brushing them quickly, murmuring a small "sorry." Alan looked at her sadly.   
"It was a hard decision, huh?"  
"It was very hard." Mina sniffled.   
"You sacrificed your happiness… but don't you remember that you sacrificed ours too?"  
"Alan, you had eachother. You would have gone on… you would have survived without me. I knew I would too; but it would take a little longer for me. I still don't get enough sleep these days. I have to stop myself from writing a letter to see how you guys were doing. I used to drink the sorrow away at night. It took me a very long time to just get half of the pain away. All the other scouts helped me cope up, and I feel better now. Alan, I never forgot you guys. Don't ever forget that." Mina whispered. Alan said nothing. He had no idea how bad Mina had been hurting by leaving them.   
"Well, you have some great friends here."  
"Ya." Mina sighed. There was a long pause between them.   
"Um… well, I have to go. See you later, Mina."  
"Cya." Mina watched Alan walk out of the door, closing it behind him. "I told him way too much. I shouldn't have told him…"   
  
  



	3. the truth about Rei and Alan...

Back with another chappy for this story!!!! Didcha all miss me? ^.~ Here's your chappy!  
  
~Raven  
  
******  
  
"Alan….. Alan…oh Alan… p-please help-p me!" Mina was struggling to keep a good grasp on the ledge right before his eyes.  
  
"Mina!!!!!" Alan reached out to grab her, before she fell down. It went in slow motion… "NooooooooOoooOOOooooOOOoOOoOoO!" Mina's fingers slipped his and she whispered something he couldn't hear.  
  
"I…. Alan……goodbye Alan.."  
  
  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!" Alan shot out of bed. A pair of anxious faces were watching him.  
  
"Do you think magic will help?" Mina whispered.  
  
"No, I doubt it, Mina. It is from his inner self," Rei whispered back.  
  
"W-w- why are you guys here?" Allan stammered.  
  
"You were sick with fever." Mina stroked his hair affectionately. But Allan's eyes were only looking into Rei's.  
  
"Mina and I decided to nurse you in my temple." Rei whispered, scared to meet his eyes.  
  
"You need to go back to sleep." Rei then ordered.  
  
"NO!!!! No…. no…" Alan shook his head.  
  
"Alan… did you have a bad dream?" Rei placed her soothingly cool hand on his forehead. "You're still very hot. I think you should take a bath, and then eat something warm. Maybe grandpa will make you some hot noodles…" Rei coaxed.  
  
"Ok…" Alan nodded and looked at Mina. There were dark circles under her eyes and she nearly looked like she was exhausted. "Mina, did you get any sleep last night?" He asked.  
  
"No." Mina smiled. "You were having bad dreams then too. I stayed up and held your hand."  
  
"That was so sweet of you…" Rei smiled. "Look, why don't you get some sleep. I'll take care…" Rei sighed. "of Alan till you wake up." She guided Mina to another bed and tucked her in. Mina's eyes closed and she was a sleeping angel of love. Rei turned to Alan.  
  
"You go ahead and take a bath. I'll go ask Grandpa if he can fix you something hot." She left before Alan could say a word. He sighed and went into the bathroom and took a bath. Rei smiled outside of the stall doors and closed her eyes, remembering the time she walked in on Mamoru bathing. She giggled and blushed, shaking her head.  
  
"Hmmm…. I sense bad demons are with you, Rei." Her grandpa shook a wrinkled head at her. "You need to speak to the fire."  
  
"Grandpa?"  
  
"Yess?"  
  
"Could you make some noodles for Alan? He's kinda…"  
  
"I know… sick." Grandpa nodded and walked away. "I'll make some tea too."  
  
"Thank you grandpa." Rei smiled. Alan walked out of the bathroom, dressed and ready to eat.  
  
"Weren't you…?"  
  
"Grandpa is making some." Rei still had that smile on her face. "Chad?"  
  
"Yes, princess?" Chad came out, his face ragged.  
  
"I'm going to go think in the prayer room. Would you make sure that Alan gets his noodles?"  
  
"Yes." Chad smiled. He brought the hot, steaming noodles to Alan and left. Rei was already down the hall to the fire room. She walked in, feeling the musky scent of spices and herbs surround her. She lay the sacred flowers and plants in the pit and started to burn them.  
  
"Oh great fire… I need your wisdom…" she murmured. "Fire, Wind, Water, Earth- unite!!!!!" The fire grew bigger and crackled, revealing what she wanted to know.  
  
"Ah… Yes, that's what I thought." Rei nodded and closed her eyes, murmuring ancestral saiyan prayers.  
  
Mina woke up. She yawned like a lion, and stretched her back anticipating for the day. "Oh great, I only slept for 4 hours…" she sighed.  
  
"Wake up sleepyhead!!!" Rei laughed and hit her with a pillow.  
  
"Hey!!!!!" Mina hit her back. Soon feathers were flying all over the place. Rei's grandpa came in and started swearing at them, and Alan joined into the fight.  
  
"Haha!!!!!!!" Rei fell backward and bumped into Alan. He grabbed her (so that she wouldn't fall) but it didn't work, and he fell down with her. He lay on top of her with feathers falling all around them. Alan picked up one and ran it over Rei's face. Slowly he bent down towards her. Rei's astonished face soon turned to fury.  
  
"Hentai!!!" She stood up, and hit him with a pillow. He hit her back, and the chaos got even bigger. Mina saw all of this, and she stopped the fight and managed a shaky laugh.  
  
"W-we better get this c-cleared up." She gulped. Rei's eyes widened. "She saw!!!" She thought. "Oh god… Mina..." Tears of fury grew in Rei's eyes.  
  
"I need a break. I am going outside." She shouted.  
  
"OOOh, so now the fight is over- Rei wants to be a lazy idiot." Alan teased.  
  
"Shut up and go to hell." Rei whispered, and walked out. Mina turned her head away and blinked back tears.  
  
"Mina… do you know why Rei was so- Mina!" Alan mouthed. "Now why is she crying all of a sudden???" He thought. His heart tore itself into shreds as he watched tears fall from Mina's face.  
  
"Mina… why are you crying?" He wiped her tears away, and stroked her long, silky, golden hair. Startled blue eyes stared back up at him.  
  
"G-go away… I'll clean this up with Rei later." Mina could barely say her name without a huge blow of envy.  
  
"You know why she got mad at me, don't you?"  
  
"Just get the hell away, Alan. Leave us alone." Mina spat. "Ha, now he's trying to be all sweet to me. The bastard!!!!!" she thought.  
  
"FINE! It's not my fault! God, what the hell did I do?" Alan shouted.  
  
"It is all of your fault, Alan…" Mina whispered as he stomped out. "All of it." 


	4. Mamoru and Rei denial

Hihi! From the reviews I get, I think "the separation" and this story are my best ones. So, I'll be concentrating on mainly the **verry good reviewed stories** **hint hint** so make sure to r/r, or I'll think thatcha didn't like it. ^^ Anywaz, enjoy the chappy! ~Raven  
  
Rei ran outside, her heart beating wildly. She breathed heavily and sat on the bench near the park. "Oh god.. Mina. I'm so sorry." She wept. Then she saw a figure in the distance. "D-darien?" She whispered. "Hey Rei, what's up- woah, why are you crying?" He ran up to her. "It's nothing." Rei looked away, but as usual, Darien could read her thoughts. "What's wrong?" He sat next to her and gave her a small hug. Rei pushed him away. "I don't want to talk about it." Her voice was as hard as steel. She then ran away before he could say anything. "Rei. Talk to me, please." He grabbed her before she could say anything. Rei struggled to get away from him, but he held on fast. "I-won't-talk." Rei felt like crying again. "Rei." Darien's voice softened. He turned her around and made her look into his eyes. "Tell me something isn't wrong." Rei averted her eyes and turned her head. She couldn't make herself tell him. "Do you want me to find out." "NO!" Rei shouted out so abruptly Darien took a step back. "Then tell me what's up. You don't cry unless it's something bad." Rei turned her back on him and was about to tell him when she realized she was far away enough to run away and not get caught. But she just HAD to do one thing first. Rei grinned, went up to Darien, kissed his cheek, and ran away with all her strength. "What the. Rei!!" Darien was faster then her and Rei calculated wrong. He caught her quickly and they both fell to the grass. Rei wriggled free and continued running, just for the hell of it. She knew she would be caught but maybe if she kept taunting him for a while, he'd forget why he was chasing her. Yet again he caught her and this time he didn't let go. "Ack Mamoru!!!" "I'm not letting you go until you tell me!" Mamoru grinned at the exotic damsel in distress struggling in his arms. Rei saw that she had ran to the lake. Without thinking, she used her senshi strength to flip him over her back and cannon ball with him into the lake. When Mamoru went up for air, he noticed Rei wasn't in sight. "Damn," he thought. Then he saw a nymph trying to get out of the water at the other side without attracting attention. But she attracted more then his attention. *wink wink* 


	5. Heat

Yoohoo! New chappy! Pleaaaaaaaaaaaaaaase r/r you guys! Thankya!  
  
Rei tried to get out of the water without Mamoru seeing her. The water made her clothes stick to her body like a second skin. It also became quite see-through. "Shit. I hate this." Rei thought, slowly climbing out from the opposite side. She felt like a drenched cat. "urgg" Rei thought as her foot caught on a slippery rock and slid down. Finally she was out of the lake. Rei shivered. Suddenly she felt herself being pulled into someone's arms. "Mamoru," She thought. "Damn." But she HAD succeeded for a while, because Mamoru practically forgot about why he was chasing her. "He feels so warm and nice," Rei thought, closing her eyes. Then she opened her eyes. "No. No way am I going to do this!" She struggled to get away from Mamoru. He only held her harder and started kissing her neck hungrily. Rei couldn't resist. She threw back her head and moaned his name in a faint whisper. "Rei. dammit, you keep running away." Mamoru's voice was haggard, almost dangerous. "Mamoru. oh god, please stop!" Rei pleaded, finally coming to her senses. She struggled in his arms. "You want it too Rei, I know you do." Mamoru turned her to face him. Rei felt fear looking at the emotion in his eyes. "No.. no I don't. just leave me, please Mamoru." "I'll make you forget whatever's troubling you." Mamoru looked at the pain in Rei's eyes. "You can't Mamoru." Rei shivered in the wind. Mamoru wrapped his arms tighter around her. "You don't know that for sure." Mamoru leaned in and closed the gap between them. Rei could taste the salt of her tears on Mamoru's lips after he kissed them. Their kiss was passionate, and full of desperateness. "Mamoru, stop." Rei pulled herself away, gasping. That had nearly made her lose consciousness. She felt dizzy. Mamoru nodded, but he couldn't help but lean in for one more passionate kiss. Rei couldn't handle the passion in it anymore. She pushed him away. "STOP it." She held her head with her hand, trying to make the world stop spinning around her. "I.can't." Mamoru closed the gap between them once again. Again Rei felt as if she couldn't breathe, except this time- she didn't need to. "can't.stop.ohhh mamoru. dammit, we have to stop." "I can't. You can't." "S-*gasp*-Serena?" Rei's words were muffled by his lips coming on hers over and over. "Serena be damned." Mamoru whispered hungrily, his tongue going deeper and deeper into Rei's mouth. "Mamoru. this is wrong- my god please." "I don't feel anything wrong about this." Mamoru felt dizzy. He continued kissing her as if she was his last lifeline. Their energies came together to form one. "Serena.is your soul mate." "YOU are my soul mate." Their tongues danced. Rei felt like she had been through Hell and Heaven. She finally regained her self control and pushed him away. "Mamoru. Stop, right now." She gasped. Mamoru walked towards her, his eyes shining, wanting more. Rei shook her head and then saw someone behind him, gasping. "Holy shit." 


End file.
